


Maestro di spada

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore affilato [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuyoshi ha davvero molto che può insegnare a Takeshi e Squalo, in ogni ambito.





	Maestro di spada

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt del p0rnfest!  
> Prompt: KHR, Tsuyoshi/Squalo/Takeshi, Maestro di spada.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfWV2jSm47s

Maestro di spada  
  
Squalo colpì il tronco dell'albero davanti a lui con la spada, facendo volare pezzi di corteccia tutt'intorno.

"Io la trovo una ca*zo di idiozia. Non è possibile che tuo padre sappia quella tecnica. E' andata perduta!" sbraitò.

Tsuyoshi osservò il figlio far appare una serie di spade con le fiamme della pioggia e si grattò il collo.

"Figliolo, credo che il tuo amico non apprezzi tanto la mia presenza. Sicuro che non vuoi che ti lascio qui il bento e vado a casa?" domandò.

Takeshi fece roteare le spade nelle mani, sorrise ampiamente scuotendo il capo.

"È per questo che devi restare, papà! Squalo non mi crede quando gli dico che mi hai insegnato tu lo Shiguren Soen!".

Tsuyoshi sospirò, trasformò la propria spada di legno in una vera lama. Assottigliò gli occhi e tossì un paio di volte. Il Varia si voltò verso di lui, digrignando i denti, con le narici dilatate.

"Penso sia meglio farglielo vedere" disse gelido Tsuyoshi.

Con la spada diede un fendente davanti a sé. Fu avvolto da uno sfondo bluastro e una serie di cerchi concentrici di energia dilagarono da lui. La terra si aprì facendo schizzare terra tutt'intorno. Il taglio nel terreno proseguì lungo il fiume, aprendo a metà anche l'acqua, facendola sollevare in due grandi ali.

Gli occhi castani dell'uomo brillarono, riflettendo la luce del sole come la lama della sua spada.

Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i corti capelli neri e la fascia candida che indossava sulla fronte.

Squalo indietreggiò e impallidì.

"La sua tecnica è praticamente perfetta" sussurrò.

< Ecco come Takeshi è riuscito a battermi! Il ragazzino non era alla mia altezza, eppure le ferite che mi ha inferto mi hanno impedito di vincere. Era merito della tecnica perfetta del suo maestro > pensò.

Rabbrividì, il vento spostato dalla tecnica gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei intorno al viso pallido.

"Chiunque vorrebbe un sensei così" sussurrò con voce rauca.

Tsuyoshi sbuffò e si appoggiò la lama sulla spalla di piatto.

Takeshi rise con forza, si avvicinò al padre e mise le spade sulle spalle, ticchettando con le punte sul tessuto.

"È perfetto e basta, non ci sono quasi!" esclamò.

Guardò il padre, ridacchiò e fece cenno verso Squalo.

"Lui è arrabbiato perché non conosco la forma. Io gliel'ho detto che la so, ma Squalo non ascolta molto se non sei Xanxus o non vede cose spettacolari con la spada!".

Tsuyoshi si sedette su una roccia umida e si massaggiò il collo, sotto il kimono blu che indossava.

"Per la forma, esiste solo l'allenamento figliolo" disse.

"Non ci si impegna!" sbraitò Squalo e gettò a terra il proprio impermeabile.

Takeshi si sedette a gambe incrociate ai piedi del padre.

"No, è che dimentico sempre di avere tecnica!" esclamò, con tono allegro.

Guardò Squalo, sorrise e si alzò, lo raggiunse e si sporse sulle punte avvicinando le labbra all'orecchio del Varia.

"C'è una tecnica segretissima che papà mi ha insegnato, ma è difficile convincerlo a mostrarla" sussurrò, provocatorio.

Squalo strinse un pugno fino a conficcare le unghie nel palmo.

"Voglio vederla" ringhiò.

Takeshi saltellò all'indietro con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio.

"Beh, siete entrambi i miei maestri di spada. Dovreste andare d'accordo!".

Guardò il padre, Squalo e di nuovo il padre.

Squalo avanzò verso Tsuyoshi e gli mostrò la lama della spada collegata alla protesi.

"Io ho dovuto perdere un braccio per quella tecnica ed è ancora incompiuta. Qual è la tecnica segreta?!" sbraitò.

Tsuyoshi si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Non ne conosco tecniche segrete" ribatté. Squalo si sfilò uno dei suoi stivali e glielo lanciò addosso. Tsuyoshi lo schivò, ma lo stivale successivo gli sfiorò la guancia.

"Mi dica la tecnica! VOIIIH!" sbraitò il Varia.

Takeshi emise un sospiro divertito grattandosi la guancia. Poggiò le spade contro i fianchi e si mise tra i due.

"Su, su. Se continui a tirargli cose addosso perderai tutti i vestiti, Squalo".

"Se tuo padre è davvero uno spadaccino, avrà la tuta da battaglia degli spadaccini sotto quel dannatissimo vestito! Voi! Esattamente come ce l'ho io!" gridò Squalo, la pelle pallida gli divenne rosata.

Takeshi ridacchiò, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e dondolò sul posto mugugnando.

"Ah, è vero. Devo dire che a papà dona più che a te, Squalo".

Lanciò un'occhiata al padre, sogghignò e tornò a guardare il cielo.

"Sì, decisamente! Anche se forse bisognerebbe vedervi entrambi per decidere!" sancì.

Abbassò la testa, annuendo ripetutamente.

< Squalo non può sopportare di essere secondo a qualcuno. Povero papà > si disse.

Squalo si spogliò furiosamente, rimanendo con addosso una tuta aderente argentea, con disegni floreali in oro e decorazioni di gemme blu scuro.

"Questo non lo batte nessuno! E' per il mio Boss" ringhiò.

Takeshi lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi, si umettò le labbra dilatando gli occhi castani.

"Ed è davvero stupenda" ammise.

Scattò alle spalle del padre, gli sciolse la cintura del kimono con un movimento fluido e sorrise.

"Papà? Ne hai una anche tu?" chiese.

Si allontanò velocemente tenendo la cintura del kimono del padre in mano, con un sorriso furbetto.

I pantaloni e la casacca del kimono blu di Tsuyoshi caddero per terra con un tonfo, sporcandosi di erba e terra.

"Hiiiiiii!" strillò Tsuyoshi, coprendosi il petto con le braccia.

Takeshi rise, si annodò la cintura del kimono del padre al polso e raggiunse Squalo.

"Lui è un po' timido, ora che ci penso" spiegò.

Squalo impallidì e le sue iridi color perla brillarono di riflessi argento. Osservò il corpo roseo dell'altro stretto al petto da una fascia blu notte, mentre il basso ventre era stretto da dei pantaloncini neri inguinali.

< Il suo corpo è perfettamente tonico, nonostante il viso e le mani siano rovinate dal lavoro e dalla fatica. Per non parlare delle rughe. Ci si lascia ingannare da quelle di espressione del viso, ma sulla restante pelle del corpo non ce l'ha > rifletté.

"Che diamine di trucco... cazza*ola, ringrazia se non chiamo il Boss per farvi ammazzare tutti!" sbraitò.

Raggiunse il più grande e gli premette la mano sui muscoli tesi dell'addome piatto.

"Takiiii!" sbraitò con voce stridula e acuta il genitore.

Takeshi li raggiunse, poggiò la mano sul polso di Squalo e guardò il Varia con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Squalo! Non si toccano i maestri di spada altrui!" fece, con tono lamentoso.

"Volevo vedere se era vero! Voi" sbraitò Squalo. Incrociò le braccia al petto e aggrottò la fronte.

"E poi TU non li tocchi mai i tuoi maestri di spada" borbottò.

Tsuyoshi si nascose il viso tra le mani, era arrossito e sentiva le orecchie bollenti.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, si sporse sulle punte incrociando lo sguardo di Squalo e sorrise malizioso.

"Sarebbe un invito a toccarti, sensei?".

Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio e ghignò.

"Lo faresti davanti a tuo padre?" domandò roco.

"Hiii, tu-tutto questo... è sconveniente!" sbraitò l'uomo. Squalo lo guardò di sottecchi.

< Il taglio del viso e degli occhi, le sopracciglia, i colori, sono uguali a quelli di Takeshi. Solitamente anche il sorriso. Però al momento, mi ricorda quel dannato moccioso di Sawada > rifletté.

Takeshi sorrise predatorio, assottigliando gli occhi.

"Certo che lo farei, Squalo. Conosci qualcuno che direbbe no?" chiese.

Aderì al corpo del Varia, sgranò gli occhi e voltò la testa.

"Ah! Papà! Visto che ci sei, puoi dirmi come va!" esclamò.

Tsuyoshi incassò il capo tra le spalle e sporse il labbro inferiore, tirò indietro le gambe appoggiando i piedi sulla roccia e si abbracciò le ginocchia.

"Questo dev'essere l'inferno" borbottò a bassa voce.

Squalo sfilò la maglietta di Takeshi e ghignò.

"Conosco 'pavoni' che hanno imparato a volare per me e ciechi che sono tornati a vedere solo per fissarmi. Voi! Certo che nessuno mi rifiuterebbe mai" sibilò.

Takeshi sorrise divertito, facendo scorrere le dita su alcuni dei ricami della tutina.

"Scommetto che i ciechi poi sono anche tornati polvere per scoppi d'ira di Xanxus".

Squalo scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente e gli sbottonò i pantaloni.

"Persino la loro cenere è arsa" disse e i suoi occhi brillarono.

Takeshi voltò lo sguardo verso il padre con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Una persona così possessiva brucerebbe l'inferno stesso per evitare che chiunque ti guardi".

Si umettò le labbra, si tolse le spade dai fianchi e le rispose in terra, si inginocchiò macchiando i pantaloni di erba umida.

Tsuyoshi appoggiò il mento sulle gambe e ticchettò con le dita sulla guancia, rabbrividendo.

Takeshi si morse il labbro, poggiò un bacio delicato sulla caviglia nuda di Squalo; risalì con il capo e avvicinò le labbra al cavallo dei pantaloni della tutina aderente.

"Squalo? Dovresti davvero slacciarla. Non mi perdonerei se rovinassi la tuta che tieni per Xanxus" disse.

Squalo assottigliò gli occhi.

"Mer*a, certo che non voglio rovinarla. E che cazz*!" gridò. Si sfilò la tuta e la piegò, stringendola tra le braccia.

Takeshi abbassò il capo, roteò gli occhi sorridendo. Guardò verso il padre, si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Non si convincerà facilmente a mettere bocca nella cosa, ma magari se riesco a fare errori grossolani nella tecnica mi corregge per evitare che io mi faccia male > si disse.

Passò gentilmente le mani sulle cosce nude e muscolose di Squalo, osservando la pelle rosata dell'altro contrastare con la propria abbronzata.

Tsuyoshi si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a Squalo.

"Se vuoi te la poso" si propose gentilmente.

Squalo ringhiò.

Takeshi si sistemò sulle ginocchia, sollevò il capo poggiando i pugni chiusi sulle gambe.

"Papà non te la spiegazzerà, promesso" assicurò.

Squalo lo porse a Takeshi.

"Penso si fidi soli di te, ragazzo" disse Tsuyoshi con tono più maturo.

Squalo vide le iridi del padre di Yamamoto tingersi di rosso.

< Già il figlio mi ricordava il Boss, ma con il padre l'impressione da vicino è ancora più forte > riflettè.

Takeshi prese la tuta con entrambe le mani, si alzò in piedi e la mise su una roccia liscia e pulita. Sfilò le scarpe, tolse i pantaloni restando in intimo e tornò da Squalo. Sorrise ampiamente al padre, con sguardo duro.

"Si considera il mio maestro di spada. Non posso fargli niente di male, no?".

Tsuyoshi ritrasformò la propria spada in un'arma di legno e lo colpì delicatamente sul capo.

"O lo è o non lo è " lo rimproverò.

Takeshi incassò il capo tra le spalle mugugnando, si massaggiò la testa.

"Eh? Ma non ne posso avere due, no?".

Guardò Squalo, gli occhi gli brillarono.

"Tranne che tu non voglia condividere papà, Squalo!".

Squalo sporse il labbro inferiore.

"Se è impedirti di far cazzat*, per me va bene" decise.

Se è per impedirti*

Takeshi sorrise smagliante, gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra aderendo al corpo nudo dell'altro, che era freddo contro il proprio tiepido. Guardò il padre battendo le ciglia.

"Papà?" chiese.

"Credo intenda solo in senso platonico, figliolo" ribatté Tsuyoshi. Squalo si sporse e assottigliò gli occhi, osservando i glutei dell'altro. Rabbrividì vedendoli sodi ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

Takeshi scivolò in ginocchio, sorrise carezzando con la punta delle dita callose l'erezione del Varia.

"Non esiste la parola platonico, tra i peccatori che servono Xanxus" dichiarò.

Si umettò le labbra.

"O così dice il sensei".

Squalo gli passò la mano tra i capelli e gli afferrò le ciocche more, stringendole.

"Non esiste niente che non sia a sua volta un peccato, per noi. Se il Boss decide di essere peccatore, che i suoi uomini lo siano il doppio" sibilò.

Squalo rabbrividì sentendo le mani del padre di Takeshi sulla schiena.

"Un Boss che decide di essere un peccatore?" domandò Tsuyoshi.

< Il suo tono è affilato come una spada. Mi piace! > pensò.

Tsuyoshi fece scattare la protesi di Squalo, la lama cadde e si conficcò ritta nel terreno.

Takeshi strinse le labbra e gli occhi gli brillarono di riflessi blu persico, avvicinò le labbra nell'intimità di Squalo.

"Il Boss dei Varia ha scelto l'ira come peccato, così da bruciare chiunque osasse opporsi alle sue scelte".

Sollevò gli occhi, reprimendo un sorriso.

"Vero, maestro Squalo?" domandò.

Continuò a masturbarlo con movimenti decisi del polso, lasciando che la punta dell'erezione gli sfiorasse le labbra umide.

Squalo mugolò di piacere, socchiuse gli occhi e con la mano sana si massaggiò la spalla. Piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli grigi.

Tsuyoshi gli si mise alle spalle e lo sostenne, appoggiandoselo contro il petto. Gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

"E che altro?" soffiò. Squalo socchiuse gli occhi.

"Si è fatto carico di ogni peccato per dimostrare che è lui a sceglierli, e non il Nono a imporglieli" soffiò con voce calda.

Takeshi fremette, guardandoli dal basso.

"Per non dover essere perdonato, giusto?".

Si umettò le labbra, si fece scivolare in bocca l'erezione di Squalo con un movimento fluido e prese a leccare e succhiare. Allargò leggermente le gambe in terra, con gli occhi liquidi.

Squalo aprì di più le gambe e sporse il bacino in fuori, con un gorgoglio. Tsuyoshi iniziò a baciargli il collo e la schiena.

"I Boss non hanno bisogno del perdono" mormorò roco.

Takeshi prese delicatamente la mano di Squalo, se la portò tra i capelli.

"È il Capitano che pecca e implora perdono al suo Boss, vero maestro?" sussurrò, caldo.

Si fece spingere dalla mano di Squalo, prendendo a leccare e succhiare seguendo il ritmo.

Squalo chinò il capo e digrignò i denti. Tsuyoshi gli accarezzò il braccio sano e se lo passò intorno al collo.

"Dipende dal Boss, ma che sia chi gli ha offerto il perdono a pagare" ribatté. Sollevò Squalo prendendolo in braccio. Il Varia appoggiò le gambe sulle spalle di Takeshi, tenendosi sollevato.

"Oh, la pagheranno. Il loro sangue laverà via ogni colpa" giurò Squalo.

Takeshi gli strinse le gambe, strozzò una risatina e gli leccò la punta dell'erezione.

"Squalo è il capitano di Xanxus. Lavare via le colpe del suo Boss con il sangue è sempre eccitante per lui!".

Si leccò le labbra, leccò l'intimità del Varia su e giù, inunidendo la pelle tesa e arrossata.

"E allora che il sangue scorra" bisbigliò Tsuyoshi. Piegò di lato la testa mostrando il collo, Squalo sporse il capo all'indietro, girandolo. Gli morse una spalla a sangue, facendola scendere lungo il corpo dello Yamamoto più grande.

Tsuyoshi lo continuò a sostenere con un braccio, mentre con la mano libera si toglieva top e pantaloncini, lasciandoli cadere per terra. Il sangue vermiglio gli scendeva lungo il corpo muscoloso, risaltando sui muscoli tesi.

Alcune gocce scivolarono anche sulla schiena pallida di Squalo, macchiandogli alcune ciocche di capelli argentati, colando anche sui suoi glutei marmorei.

Takeshi teneva lo sguardo sollevato a seguire i movimenti dei due, sentiva l'intimo stretto e deglutì eccitato. Diede un leggero morso all'eccitazione del Varia, lo leccò e sollevò il capo guardando entrambi con occhi liquidi.

Squalo piegò nuovamente il capo in avanti e Tsuyoshi gli leccò il collo. Prese un lembo di pelle in bocca e succhiò, mordicchiandolo. Lasciò un succhiotto vermiglio che risaltava sulla pelle pallida del Varia.

L'acqua del fiumiciattolo vicino a loro gorgogliava, coprendo per metà i gemiti di piacere di Squalo.

"Takeshi, penso tu possa iniziare a spogliarti" disse gelido il padre.

Takeshi si umettò le labbra, appoggiò delicatamente i piedi di Squalo per terra e si mise in piedi, spogliandosi. Si sporse, leccò il succhiotto sul collo di Squalo e poggiò la mano sulla spalla macchiata di sangue del padre, sporcandosi il palmo.

Squalo gli mise le gambe intorno ai fianchi ed iniziò a baciarlo ripetutamente.

Strinse più forte il braccio con cui si teneva intorno al collo di Tsuyoshi.

Takeshi ricambiava i baci intrecciando la lingua con quella di Squalo, prese a spingersi verso l'intimità del Varia strusciandosi ripetutamente. Fece pressione sulla spalla del padre e si spinse in avanti, facendosi penetrare da Squalo con una spinta secca che gli fece tremare le gambe.

Tsuyoshi strinse i denti tra loro e penetrò il Varia nello stesso momento. Squalo strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, ingoiando un grido di piacere.

Tsuyoshi diede il ritmo, con dei colpi secchi, cadenzati, muovendosi avanti e indietro.

Squalo penetrava Takeshi alla stessa velocità.

Takeshi strinse la presa delle braccia sulle spalle del padre, aderendo completamente al corpo di Squalo. Assecondava le spinte di Squalo, andandogli incontro con il bacino; brevi ansiti gli sfuggivano dalle labbra arrossate.

Tsuyoshi aumentò la forza con cui penetrava Squalo. Quest'ultimo ansimò, i capelli gli ricaddero davanti al viso. Appoggiò la fronte imperlata di sudore sulla spalla di Takeshi, entrando a sua volta ed ansimò.

"Ogni peccato si paga in dolore, se non ci si libera, prima o poi, si cade in pezzi" sibilò Tsuyoshi. Penetrò con così forza Squalo da strappargli un grido.

"VOIH!" sbraitò quest'ultimo, coprendo l'urlo.

Takeshi strinse i denti fremendo, affondò le unghie nelle spalle del padre facendo uscire piccole mezzelune di sangue. Si puntellò in terra con i piedi, i brividi di piacere gli facevano tremare le gambe ed il sudore gli colava lungo il corpo muscoloso. Baciò Squalo con forza, muovendo il bacino per assecondare le spinte fino a sentire i fianchi dolere.

"N-non lo avrei... mai detto, ma... tuo padre è proprio..." sussurrò Squalo, ansimando. Baciò a sua volta Takeshi, le sue labbra erano bollenti e arrossate.

"... un maestro di spada... vecchio stile" mormorò con voce rauca.

Takeshi rise roco, gli morse il labbro leccando una gocciolina di sangue e avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Squalo.

"Non sai quanto hai ragione" sussurrò caldo.

Tolse le unghie dalle spalle del padre, poggiò le mani sulle spalle muscolose di Squalo macchiando la pelle candida di sangue.

Squalo aprì la bocca, lasciando un rivolo di saliva gli scendesse giù dalle labbra, fino al mento aguzzo. Si lasciò penetrare più a fondo e venne, sporcando le proprie gambe e quelle di Takeshi di sperma.

Takeshi gli leccò la saliva, gemette sentendo le proprie gambe cedere e si adagiò contro Squalo; venendo a propria volta tra gli ansiti rochi.

Tsuyoshi allungò il braccio, uscì da Squalo e si piegò in avanti, accompagnò suo figlio fino a terra facendolo sedere e accomodò a sua volta il Varia sul terreno. Indietreggiò, ansimando.

Takeshi prese la propria maglia, coprì il basso ventre di Squalo e si poggiò contro la spalla del Varia. Alzò gli occhi, sorrise malizioso.

"Abbiamo molto da imparare dal nostro maestro di spada, vero?" chiese, il tono ancora roco.

"Umpf. Più di quanto mi piaccia ammettere" ringhiò Squalo.

"Rivestitevi o prendere freddo" ordinò Tsuyoshi.

Takeshi si leccò le labbra, si mise a gattoni e sorrise.

"Tranquillo, Squalo, impareremo insieme" disse.

Infilò i propri boxer e pantaloni, guardò il padre e gli occhi gli scintillarono.

"Così da poter soddisfare il maestro per eccellenza".

 


End file.
